


Reading Glasses

by feverly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverly/pseuds/feverly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>waking up together in the mornings (drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Glasses

Jean’s form slowly comes into focus from fuzzy outline to a silhouette backlit with soft morning light from the window. Unable to completely blink the sleep out of his eyes, Eren brings his knuckles to his face, rubbing against them like a child until everything becomes clear.

Jean is sitting up halfway, reading, and Eren’s elbow rests easily across the other’s abdomen. He doesn’t look down or acknowledge him in any way, so Eren simply takes him in, studying how his face has changed with the years - the premature streaks of grey showing in his sideburns, the glasses perching on a now slightly dented nose. 

Jean finally looks down when Eren laughs.

“What?”

“Levi used to read in the mornings, too.”

Jean drops the arm holding the book so that it lands on the back of Eren’s. His eyes are furrowed and his mouth is open, ready to demand an explanation.

But Eren puts his palm over Jean’s heart, appeasing.

“This feels familiar.”

It takes a moment for Jean to understand, but when he does, he puts the book and glasses away, shuffles down under the covers again and, with his fingers locked with Eren’s, leans in until their foreheads touch, to sleep the rest of the morning away.

**Author's Note:**

> It's totally my headcanon that Jean has reading glasses when he's older. /shrug XD


End file.
